1. Field
The field is RFID printers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,833,377; 6,848,616; Publication No. US2005/0280537; Coilcraft, Inc. SMT Power Inductors —DS5022 P Series, Document 188-1 Copyright 2006; Johnson Components MMCX Straight PC Mount Jack Receptacle, 2 pages; and Texas Instruments Tag-it HF-I Transponder Inlays Reference Guide 11-09-21-053 May 2002.